Beyond Death
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: After the darkest day in 200 years, a priestess named Kuri who could never die—died. This opened the gate to a world of second chances, a world only she can keep alive—Ageha.


_In this city...there are no people._

Kuri flew down the street on her hover board. There was no one in the streets.

_The lights are on in all the houses. But there's nobody on the streets._

Kuri stopped her board and looked for a moment. There was no one.

_Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out._

Peeking in the window, she realized what was wrong.

_There are people. But they are _frozen_._

Blank eyes, blank stares. These people were not truly alive. They went through the motions, but they were not living.

_I look in other houses. These people are _frozen_, too._

Some faces were familiar, but that didn't matter. They weren't as Kuri remembered them. They walked as if in a trance. They were no longer vibrant. Like zombies.

_This city is just like all the rest._

Kuri knew that this was a dream. But it was also real. These people were frozen somewhere.

_Being frozen is fun. More fun than being with people._

_Nobody comes outside anymore. There are no people in this city._

Kuri knew it was easier to escape from the world and walk around in a daydream. She knew all too well, what it was like to be frozen.

_I will leave this city and go to another one._

_I hope that I will meet someone. Someone just for me._

_But if that special someone falls in love with me..._

_I will have to leave that someone._

Kuri looked to the east, towards the Healing Springs and the Sealed Well.

_Even so, I want to meet that special someone._

_This is what I think as I leave the city with no people. _

Xxx

_I walk through the darkness on the Outside. No one knows me here. No one understands_.

December 21, 2010 was the day of a total lunar eclipse. It was also the darkest day in three hundred years. Coincidentally, it was also the day that Kuri died.

Well. If you can call it that.

Let's start at the beginning shall we? Kurisuta Subarashi was born in Tulsa Oklahoma on October 31, 1991. Believe it or not, from the day of her birth till the day she died, she was completely and utterly immortal.

Around the shadows creep. But I don't fear Death like I fear pain.

The legend goes like this, when Mom used to tell it.

"There was once a miko named Midoriko. She was in love with a demon and so she used her power to separate her soul from her body and make it immortal."

She was our ancestor.

"Eventually the very demon that Midoriko loved destroyed her body, but her immortal soul remained, being reborn over and over, and eventually in you, Kuri. You are the latest Shikon no Miko."

So what's the curse, Mommy?" Kuri asked her the first time she told it (Kuri was four).

"As long as you have not been in love, you will not age past sixteen, Kuri. You will never die," she would say.

"But why?" Kuri would ask.

"Because, my child," she said softly. "One cannot be magic and bear a human soul. And once one has love, one gains a soul."

_I carry on through the storm, the lightning crackling in the Darkness. I'm so tired but I cannot sleep._

Kuri lived nineteen years before my death. It was the worst. After her sixteenth birthday she had to drop school.

But when Kuri was a kid it was pretty awesome. Most children have one or two supernatural experiences in their childhood. That's healthy and normal. But when you're an immortal, you see all kinds of stuff that humans miss.

No, Kuri didn't have special powers or anything, but I had awareness.

_I see light up ahead. Is that the town? The town with no people? _

When Kuri was five she stepped in another world, where she was adopted by the Uchiha clan.

_This town has people in it now._

"Ku-ri, Ku-ri, you are nothing more than a bird in a cage..."

Around the Miko, children of Konoha stood in a circle and danced around in a circle.

"Crane on a turtle gonna slip and fall

Who's behind you now are they big or small?"

"Oh! It's Sasuke!"

In answer, Sasuke lifted up his sister and the two spun around.

_Even though none of it is real, the town with no people is alive again. The people are no longer frozen._

Kurisuta Uchiha held hands with Itachi and Sasuke as he led her into the Hyuga compound.

Sitting there in a hakama of red and white, reverse to Kuri's hakama of blue and white, was the heiress of the Hyuga, Reiko.

Kuri had often seen Reiko train, though it was believed that the two of them should not be near each other.

Rock Lee and his family entered. Rock Lee bowed before Reiko.

"I am happy to be your fiancé, Reiko-sama!" Rock Lee winked at Reiko.

The boy beside the Miko raised his eyes to hers, curiously. He cast an annoyed look to Rock Lee.

Was this the boy, Neji, that she was to marry?

Kuri looked up at her father, Fugaku. That man despised her entirely. Her adoptive mother, Mikoto, was of a clan of Miko.

"Kuri." Fugaku said. "Go greet him properly."

Kuri stood and walked over to Neji. She bowed to him. "It is an honor to be your bride, Neji-sama."

"The honor is all mine, Kuri-sama." Neji replied in kind, bowing back.

Kuri jerked reflexively, keeping her eyes down.

The head of the Hyuga family had a mocking mood about him. As if he had just done something horrible to Neji.

Later, as they walked home, Kuri looked up at Fugaku. "Why did you betroth me to NejI Hyuga?"

"To get rid of you." Her father said. "That child, he was an offspring of the branch family. He would have wanted to marry up in the world, become head of another family. Now he cannot. You have trapped him. You are a miko, and what is it you have learned from Lady Kaede—you can never love as a woman, you will always have duty. Love is weakness...remember that."

Kuri tried not to cry. "How could you do that to him?"

"Look behind you."

Men of Konoha grabbed her arms and dragged her to a small dark room just for her.

Kuri covered her ears, covered her eyes, but was unable to drown out the power that burst from her small body, even as it bounced back from the walls and struck her, forcing her against the wall bleeding and broken.

She lay there blood dripping from her lips.

"Ku...ri...you...are...no...more...than...a...bird...in...a...cage..."

Lying in the darkness, the miko wished for freedom.

And the Shikon no Tama hears every wish.

_The town is filled with darkness and blood tonight. Can I keep fighting when I have lost everything? Will I find the one that is for me and only me?_

Kuri Uchiha opened her eyes. There it was again. The sound of the killers footsteps as he stepped forward. Blood dripped off the blade where he had sliced her skin—or was it his own?

Kuri backed up, coward that she was, no weapon, no way to fight back. Kuri hid in the cupboard.

"Stay there, sister," Sasuke whispered. "Don't make a sound."

Kuri bit her lip. She tasted blood.

Nothing could convince her to move. Kuri was frozen. Kuri closed her eyes against the fear. Then she heard her parents screams as they were being murdered.

What was that? Was she crying?

No...that was blood. Pouring from her eyes. What was this pain? The anguish of death...the pain and darkness that came with the end of life?

The last two lights came into view. One that Kuri could not feel, could not read, frozen to her power. That thing out there, it was Itachi, but she couldn't feel him. The other being out there was Kuri's twin, her Sasuke. The only one whose heart beat same as hers.

Caught by the hands of the killer, Kuri's mouth opened to scream...and no words came out. The blood from her eyes pooled into a circle, crystallizing. Kuri gazed at the thing in awe and fear. Swirling within the little orb...light and dark...everything and nothing...her life flashed inside the tiny orb. The Shikon no Tama.

She grasped the orb in her hands as Itachi killed her family, gripping it as if it could save her. It couldn't.

She screamed, and the Shikon no Tama flashed, a bright silver light, she heard a cry of pain from Itachi, then Sasuke's voice, crying out her name. His eyes, blazing with Sharingan for the first time.

Then, darkness. Bliss.

She woke in the arms of Neji as he carried her to the hospital covered in blood.

"I promised you. I will always protect you."

She looked up at Neji and saw Threads of Death around his head. She looked back at Itachi. They were on him too.

Kuri screamed

_If I find the one for me and only me, and I cannot protect that person then why would I think that I deserve to be with them?_

AHHH!" Kuri screamed, sitting up.

The little crystal swung around her neck.

Kurisuta Uchiha had long dark hair, bright red eyes—no Sharingan, just red—and was the same height as her twin brother. She wore the traditional robes of a miko, red pants and a white robed shirt.

Kuri was the strange and eerie Shikon no Miko. She was the Priestess Of Konoha. Everyone knew her for her famous Sight. Unlike the traditional Uchiha, she did not possess the Sharingan. Instead her eyes, though an uncommon silver since birth, possessed the powers of precognition and empathy.

Kuri had possessed both powers in utero. When her mother was pregnant she had a vision of the nine-tailed fox's attack on the village and informed the Fourth Hokage. Her mother had also experienced the agony of others emotions. It had been so dreadful that she was locked away until the birth.

Kuri had been a happy child; unlike her mother, the emotions of others caused her no pain at all. She was even able to manipulate others to an extent. Though pressured to use this as a weapon as a ninja, Kuri (and her mother) had insisted that her destiny was to be a miko.

All was fine...until that day. Her brother had protected her and ever since then...ever since then she was different.

Same dream. Every night. But tonight was special. Kuri grabbed her knapsack.

Tonight Kuri would escape the Uchiha compound.

Kuri climbed out of the window, escaping her brother's watchful gaze.

Now...what would annoy him the most?

"What are you doing?" Sasuke grabbed her arm.

She looked at him. _I just wanted to go out_.

"You can't just wander off like that I was worried." Sasuke said.

Kuri looked up at him again. _Let me go to the festival, or I'll run away and go by myself...after I knock you out_.

Sasuke sighed. "Ok you can go."

He pulled on his kimono and the two headed out into Konoha.

_The town is still moving. Should I stay here and let it move, even in tragedy and sorrow? Have I become a part of the story?_

"Hey isn't that the Uchihas!" Ino shrieked with joy.

"Yes that's Sasuke and his twin sister Kuri." Shikamaru said. "The one that doesn't speak."

"What do you mean she doesn't speak?" Sakura said.

"Just what he said." Choji said. "Once at lunch she wanted to swap with me, she looked at my bento, and suddenly Sasuke was there, and he asked for her."

"That just doesn't make sense. Twin Telepathy?" Ino said.

"Maybe you should consider that the Uchiha clan was murdered." Shikamaru said. "Maybe she can't talk cuz of that."

"No." Neji spoke for the first time. "Uchiha Kurisuta was at my house when she was four. She didn't speak a word to me. And it was our betrothal ceremony."

There was a long silence as everyone processed this.

"Well I think it's a farce." Ino said. "She just wants to hog Sasuke all to herself. Cmon Sakura. Lets teach her a lesson."

_One day I want to become a strong confident person who can protect the one for me and only me. That is what I think_.

Kuri was swept up in all the noise and happiness of the festival. So many happy feelings swirled around here; she felt she could stay forever.

She turned around to ask Sasuke to win her a goldfish, but he was gone, swept away by the crowd.

"Kuri!" Ino said. "There you are, Sasuke sent us. He's been worried sick!"

Kuri looked up, a skeptical look on her face. The hussies from her brother's fan club. She didn't approve of any of em.

"Yeah, he sent us to help you with her problem." Sakura pushed her back into a corner.

Ugh these girls were full of unpleasant feelings. Jealousy. Anger. Contempt.

Push it down. Swallow it.

As if the physical reaction would help, Kuri swallowed.

The girls mistook it for fear, and closed in.

"You never speak. Never make a sound. Never cry or whine. Nothing." Ino took out a cigarette. "We're going to make you scream."

Sakura backed away. "I-Ino...we shouldn't...I mean we can't hurt her. Even if...I mean she's Sasuke's sister. Won't he be mad?"

"Think of how happy he'll be when we get her to stop faking and talk. Plus she'll stop monopolizing Sasuke and we'll get a fair shot. Don't you want that?" Ino said.

"I-I..." Sakura was unsure, then took the cigarette. "Gimme it."

For the first time, Kuri felt a sense of fear. Not hers, but from a small girl standing far a way. Hinata. That girl...she'd been there when Kuri and Neji had been betrothed. She was the heiress.

Did she hate Kuri too? Was that why she was watching like that? But all that fear. Was she scared she'd be next if she tried to stop them?

Hinata turned, and ran off.

Kuri put a hand out to stop her, and Ino grabbed her arm.

"Stay still." Ino said.

Sakura lit the cigarette and pressed it to Kuri's pale skin. White hot pain coursed through her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura pulled her hand away and then...

A terrible fury filled her. Like no anger that she had ever felt before. Rage. Hatred. She turned and glared at Sakura, wanted her to DIE.

And in a moment, Sakura crumpled into Ino's arms.

Kuri looked furiously around and realized that Naruto was standing there, whiskers standing out, fuming from silent fury. As he met eyes with her, he realized how scared she was.

Arms were around her. Naruto picked her up, turned away from the two girls without a word, and carried her to the hospital.

_The one for me and only me might want to protect me too. If he does, shouldn't we protect our town together? Is that what "purpose" is?_

Kuri woke up in the hospital. She had her own room. No visitors, apart from Sasuke.

But there was an empty bowl on the tray next to her that showed someone had sat and eaten here beside her. Noodles. And what appeared to be a shiny little silver bell.

Kuri picked it up. Jingle. Jingle. She smiled. She didn't think she'd be able to smile today. She was, after all, a murderer.

She wondered when they'd come and take her in. Or was Sasuke covering for her.

"—told you, idiot, you can't come in!" Sasuke said from outside.

"What are you talkin about, ttebayo, I'm the one who saved her, so looks like you owe me!" Naruto said.

"Best just to let brother have his way. Besides I left my shiny in there." Rei said.

The two Uzumakis strode in. Naruto in orange, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Reiko wearing purple, with red hair and green eyes. Both with prominent whiskers.

"Hey there invalid!" Rei grinned. "Sasuke said you attacked him with the tray last time he came in."

Huh. Did she do that. Vague memory. Probably. She had been still vibing off Naruto's rage.

Kuri grimaced and looked over at Sasuke in question, though he was too far off to hear her.

"Oh Sasu-chan is just fine." Rei's grin broadened. "So's Sakura by the way. Unconscious but fine. I took care of it."

Kuri's face must have looked even more confused because Naruto piped up.

"Sis is great at medical ninjutsu." Naruto said. "She fixed Sakura right up. Good thing Hinata found us when she did though."

Understanding dawned on her. So Hinata went to get Naruto.

Kuri sank into her arms, sobbing silently.

"It wasn't your fault." Rei said. "Any normal person would attack another person who caused them that level of pain. It was a human reaction."

Naruto pulled on her. "Cmon don't cry. If you tell us what happened, we'll keep it a secret!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Brother she's mute. She can't talk even if sh—"

"Murderer." Sasuke said. "She thinks she's a murderer. She thinks she tried to kill Sakura."

"Nah you're no murderer." Naruto grinned. "You just got mad cuz I was mad, right? Sasuke kind of explained it to us. Besides that was just...just awful, ttebayo. I can't believe she did that. It's ok. We don't think there's anything wrong with you at all."

Tears flowed down Kuri's cheeks. "N-Na...ru...to..."

She fell into his arms and sobbed his name, her first words, over and over.

_I want to be one who gets stronger by being protected, and yet protects those she's loves. I want to become strong. That is what I think as I leave the town with no people_.


End file.
